pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotaru Fujimoto
Hotaru Fujimoto is a main cure from Paradise Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Leaf. Appearance She has short black hair and aqua blue eyes wearing different colored hairbands depending on the day. During the warmer months, she wears a white short sleeved dress shirt, jean skirt, short white socks, and black Mary Janes. During the colder months, she wears a dark blue jacket over a black turtle neck, jeans, and black snowboots. During Aki no mori Middle School, she wears a white dress shirt under a brown vest with the school's crest on the breast pocket, dark brown skirt with orange stripes, white stocking, and black ballet like slippers with a strap around the ankle. During Festivals, she wears a black yukata with a leaf pattern. For swimming, she wears a light blue swimsuit. Her Pjs is a sky blue nightgown. As Cure Leaf, her hair turns bronze and gains brown ombre and lengthens to her waist and her eyes turns reddish brown eyes wearing a brown, red, yellow and orange top with a brown bow with her season compass clasping the front, bronze armwarmers with gem maple leaves on the back, a red collar with a maple leaf clasping the front, maple leaf earrings, a skirt in the same color and style as the top with a red middle with yellow down the side with a yellow bow in the back, and orange boots. Background Before becoming Cure Leaf She was born premature and was hard birth for her mother who died of complications soon after. Her father not knowing what to do ended up giving her to his maids to raise her while he worked and took care of her at night. Though because of where the inn is located she didn't have many friends her own age until her father got into a partnership with Shirayuki's parents and the two became quick friends. Becoming Cure Leaf TBA Finding the Other Cures and learning about the mission The first teammate of hers was found in episode 2 with Harumi Koizumi when the two worked on the stage play of Alice's Adventures of Wonderland and the production was attacked by Yuki who froze her and the audience but was saved by Harumi who transformed into Cure Bloom. The second Teammate of hers was found in episode 3 with Izumi Mizushima when during the school festival was attacked by Frost who attacked the pool and trapped her and Harumi in bubbles and was saved by Izumi transform into Cure Ocean. The third teammate is her childhood friend, Shirayuki Oshiro when she helps her get more buisness for her parents ski resort when a freak blizzard by Snowflake attacks the resort with the snow machiene burrying Hotaru, her and Izumi are burried under the snow and Shirayuki transforms into Cure Snowflake and fights back enough for the girls to come back from the snow and Cure Ocean takes him out. It takes a while for to become a apart of the team worried her powers wouldn't work well against the Frozen Empire but Hotaru tells her she'll be great. The Last teammate is Princess Summer who gains the power of the Eternal Pheonix during the series first movie to the land of Phoenix when she was chosen by the Phoenix Key by the fire Priestess to save the land against Kitsuna and her goons. Going through the trials and gaining the Autumn bow Trivia * Her original Cure name was Cure Firefly. Gallery Category:Brown Cures